Another Chance to Start Again with Crystal Tears
by serene waters
Summary: Kuja was dead, for at least 15 years to be exact. Everyone was living happily at peace but Kuja, no, no, no! He was being tortured around his world of nightmares. But what do you think, if he was given another chance?
1. Awoken

Another Chance to Start Again with Crystal Tears 

Disclaimer: Okay, so Final Fantasy 9 is not, absolutely MINE...i just wished and hoped...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter1: Awoken**

Kuja was dead, for at least 15 years to be exact. Everyone was living happily at peace but Kuja, no, no, no! He was being tortured around his world of nightmares. But what do you think, if he was given another chance. Another chance start a new life as a new person. All he ever wanted ever since his death was to become an older brother for Zidane and Zidane, wishes that Kuja is still alive. In order for those wishes to become true, he needs to stop the "other Kuja", the one who destructed all, his former self to stop the war and destruction, hate and greediness and now, he needs to be reincarnated...

/Such blinding light/ thought Kuja

/they might as well as close it/he yawned then suddenly stopped

He heard laughter of children, voices of people unknown, and a voice. A girl's voice singing. He stood up and was amazed to find himself at Conde Petie, the village of goblins or whatever they say, he doesn't care! He ran and ran, ignoring the curious stares. Then found the owner of the voice at the mountain path.

(panting)/Hey, I'm sorry to interupt but do you mind helping me/

The girl gently swayed her head and revealed her beauty. She was no older than the age of ten. She has long, black hair tied in a very messy way. She was wearing of what seems like a native dress.

/Why don't you seek help from the people there? I think they were curious about you. You seem to be my age. By the way, the name's Laodicea. Might you be Kuja/ the girl said in a bemused smile.

Kuja was shocked/ Yes, I AM Kuja and what the heck you're talking about we're the same age? How'd you know me? Wha---/

The girl laughed and embraced Kuja in her arms and took his hand /Follow me and you'll see/

Together they walked the mountain path and Kuja savor the beauty and freshness of the air. He was happy to felt the warm air once again he just didn't know how. Then they reached a clear pond. It seems to be like crystal water shining under the sun.

/This is beautiful! But why did you bring me here/ asked Kuja who was amazed by the view.

/Answers, to millions of your questions. Look unto the reflection of yourself in the pond. You'll see what I mean. I hope that doesn't shock you.../ Laodicea said.

Kuja walked slowly to the pond and said /What the hell is this/ He saw himself like what the girl had said. He was about ten years old with a short hair similar to Zidane's and Mikoto's. His hair was flat and straight, a bit feather-like but still the same old silvery gray. He knelt in shock. Laodicea come upon him.

/You have know awoken Kuja. You are to change the past of Gaia and also the past of yours and the others. With yourself, you are to be the "Messenger of Life", the one who will change the destiny, change the past/ Laodicea said smiling.

And as Laodicea say these words, Kuja saw the pond sparkling bright ever.

* * *

(YEAH! I finished the first chapter...yah, i know it sucks a lot or a bit but please...read and rate!) 

So this is my second story...hoping the best against the other one...please rate and give out some comments! thanks! and please, be horrible, tell the truth:D


	2. Crystal Pond

Another Chance to Start Again with Crystal Tears 

Disclaimer: so...as i was saying...Final Fantasy 9 and also Square Enix is ABSOLUTELY not mine!

Chapter 2: Crystal Pond

Kuja stared at the pond which was starting to glow very brightly that he shielded his eyes.

/Wh-hat light is this...? Very familar...ughhh.../

The light shone very bright, blinding Kuja's sapphire eyes. Laodicea knelt beside him at the pond.

/You know Kuja, you should open your eyes. This water is not an ordinary one. And this is called the Crystal Pond. The water there may seem normal to any person, except, you, and me and two others./ she said

Kuja obeyed and opened his eyes. He asked Laodicea about the other two.

/Who are the other two persons in which can also make this pond shine bright/

Kuja's question was answered right before Laodicea could even talk. The pond shown him two, very familiar people in his life and they are...

/Your brother Zidane and sister Mikoto. Isn't it touching? The water in the pond are their tears. Every minute of the day, every days of the week, and after years and years, they cried for you. They shared the same nightmare you are living into. For their love for you, they had made a pond of their tears. And as an offering for you to be brought to life...again/ Laodicea said, breaking into Kuja's thoughts.

Kuja never imagined that the other two, special genomes, in which they treated him as a brother, cared for him. After all he has done. And he made up his made. He's going to stop himself, his old self, from destruction.

He stared at his younger reflection in the pond and saw Zidane and Mikoto, crying in their places. At night during their sleep and also whenever they remembered him. A single drop of tear fell from Kuja's eyes followed by another and another. Laodicea spoke.

/You know, there's just one way. Stop your "other self" from doing war. The water will become your power, it will be a crystal holding astonishing powers. Every single drop of tears falling from every people since now and then will bring weakness to you. and every laughter, smiles you and they shared will be a new power and strength. Are yo--/

/Yes, I'm willing Laodicea. I want to feel a new world. I want to feel how it is to have a family. And to love./ Kuja said.

Kuja embraced Laodicea into a tight hug. Both never felt the warmth they are feeling just now. Since Kuja was taller a few inches, he kissed Laodicea in her forehead. Laodicea blushed.

/I'm sorry. I was just brought by a trance of errr...something like that/ Kuja said, his cheeks were red.

He never felt that way. He never felt how to fall in love. He noticed a shiny pendant around his neck. It seems to be glittering. Then the water in the pond vanished, making the pendant more brighter.

/It is time/ Laodicea said/For us to go to the Iifa tree, for us to go back to time. Don't worry, I'll be by your side. We will first go to Alexandria./

Kuja smiled and thought

/This will be a new day.../ clutching tightly in his hand and staring at what priceless beauty he have.

The journey to a new life, the same story but different ending, now begins.

(Oh yeah! second chapter on the spot! haha! thanks for reading, if you ever are!)


	3. A Journey Back

Another Chance to Start Again with Crystal Tears 

Disclaimer: okay...again and again...FF9 and Square Enix is not mine! please understand as I do.

Chapter 3: A Journey Back

Kuja and Laodicea walked the short distance of Iifa Tree. They stopped at the tip of the once mist-producing tree. Kuja pittied the tree for once it was so majestic and now...just a piece of something unbearable. They stopped at the middle of the tree in which there was a circular stone carved with markings unknown.

/This is it/ they both said and stepped at the stone.

Kuja held pendant (which they named Terra's light) together with Laodicea and an eerie glow fell upon them. They both disappeared at the blinding light.

Kuja fell at the clock tower first then Laodicea in which was on top of him. Both blushed and quickly stand. They were back at Alexandria, at a steepled tower. Seventeen years back or so for a celebration of Princess Garnet til Alexandros's fifiteenth birthday.

/Kuja, we ought to change our names. Especially you./ Laodicea said, rubbing dirt at her clothes.

/Do we have to? I mean, they won't notice I'm Kuja for this appearance/ Kuja said indignantly.

/Well if you don't want to change your name, you won't be able to do your job/

/Oh, gosh. You are so, so---arghhh! Okay, okay...you win...now what name/ Kuja said irritably.

(She's beautiful, yes, but an extreme bossy one!) Kuja thought evily. .. w /What about, for me maybe, Cea as a nickname. And for you...hmmm/ Laodicea (now Cea) thought.

Kuja also think for a better name for him. He suddenly thought one.

/Hey Cea, or whatever it is (muahahahaha!), (Laodicea frowned), what if my name will be Zircon? Only Zircon to other people, but for us, still the same/

/What a fantastic idea! Okay, me Cea and you Zircon. Come on./ Laodicea said/But first we have to change clothes. We have money but where could we buy/

Lia, a girl whose grandmother was a seamstress, stopped by the tower.

/Hey you two! What awe you doing thewe? I heawd you need clothes. My gwandmother sews one. Come with me you two, you awe pewfect fow each othew! I can't wait to intwoduce you two to my gwandma and gwandpa/ she said excitedly.

The two blushed again and Kuja nudged Laodicea/Remember, I'm older than you/

They walked around Alexandria with Lia, chatting them and introducing them to the people there.

/You awe new hewe, awen't you? You two awen't familiaw. Anways, what's youw name?

/I'm Zircon and this is MY friend, Cea/ Kuja said, emphasizing the word my and also friend.

They arrived at Lia's grandma and Lia's grandma offered only 1000 gil not 2000 for the clothes.

/You know, you might as well be new here 'cause you two are not familiar to me. Let me give you a 50 discount. Enjoy relaxing here at Alexandria. Rest here for awhile and you'll get your clothes ready in a day./ Lia's grandma said warmly.

Kuja paid the amount of 1000 gil and rested at one of the rooms there. He and Laodicea shared one room and one bed, for at least they agreed to pay 50 gil per night, through out their stay at Alexandria. As they settled down at the bed to rest, Kuja turned to the window and saw something glittery at the sky. He heard fluttering of huge wings and an eerie snort. There he saw the Silver Dragon, his former dragon, flapping its wings to the castle. He was about to stand up but was shocked at the view of Laodicea.

/So, you saw your former dragon, huh/ Laodicea said brushing her once tangy hair into a staight looking one then sat beside Kuja. /Seems that the other Kuja is going to talk to Brahne about the plan. Just be ready for tommorrow. I'm gonna sleep./

Kuja's mouth watered at the sight of Laodicea. He thought/God damn, she's so beautiful! Is she really ten years old/ then planned to ask the question to Laodicea, who was looking at the stars.

/Hey, (I sounded more like Zidane by the minute...) uhmmm, are you really ten years old or you must be kidding me/

/I'm really ten but it seems not. I matured very quickly though my age doesn't. You, too are like that./ laughed Laodicea.

/Where are you from? Who are your parents? How come you are just alone/ questions fired from Kuja's mouth speedily.

/Woh! Hold your tongue out there! Honestly, I'm living alone. I found myself growing up quickly at Esto Gaza. I have no parents, no family. I just woke up seeing myself at Esto Gaza, then one minute, waking up that I am in Conde Petie then waking up once more to see you. And it happen so quickly that...oh please stop./

Kuja noticed tears from the dazzling, sparkling ruby eyes of Laodicea. Her night dress was matches with her and it seems that Kuja, a man whom once has no heart, fell in love with her. Kuja said carefully, but surely.

/You are beautiful. Don't cry. The sky will mourn for you if you do./ Then at that moment, the sky real did mourn, in the form of shooting stars. Kuja saw Laodicea falling asleep in his arms. His pendant shone bright as Laodicea stopped crying.

/I wish you were mine. I wished that I met you earlier. You could have stopped me from my hate. I could have fallen in love with you years before. If I just knew that love was the sweetest yet fun thing in a human's life.../ and he fell asleep, looking from Laodicea's face to the sky of beautiful and dazzling shooting stars.

/WAKE UP YOU TWO! Oh look, gwandma! Look how sweet they awe this moment/ Lia's voice brought the two back to Gaia.

/Oh stop Lia. Our visitors need rest. By the way, your clothes are ready and they are at the table. Shower then explore Alexandria. Have a good day/ greeted Lia's grandma.

The two wearily took a bath and dressed quickly. Laodicea wore a cool, cotton blouse of the color pink and underneath it was a flashy dark pink dress that was up to her knees. It matches her eyes and she look stunned at her outfit. Kuja wore a bluish gray sleeveless shirt and a pair of pants. The two matched perfectly and bid goodbye to their hosts.

/Bye Ziwcon! Bye Cea! Have a nice day to you both/ shouted Lia as the two walked away.

They now venture the castle the exact day as Zircon (kuja) spoke to queen Brahne.

Their adventure has now begun.

(oh great! new names for two characters...a long way to go! yeah! please read and rate!)


	4. Beginning of Quest

Another Chance to Start Again with Crystal Tears 

Disclaimer: I do not own Squaresoft Enix and Final Fantasy IX. I promise!

* * *

**Chapter 4:** **Beginning of Quest**

Kuja and Laodicea started their mission. Of course their first stop is the Alexandria castle, seeing that Kuja's silver dragon flew there last night. Using their new names, they started the quest by walking to the castle. They met quite a few people.

/Whew…I hated this. Hey Cea, can I use the pendant/ Kuja asked.

/NO! Don't you understand? I think you don't! First, you're wasting the crystal's energy. I, Zidane, Mikoto and you don't shed tears minute by minute! Second, we must be seen by the Alexandrian soldiers/ Laodicea said hotly.

/We'll save time by that! And what's the need for those Alexandrian soldiers to see us/ argued Kuja.

/They must know that we entered inside with permission. If we're just seen there without anyone seeing us enter, they'll say that we entered there by stealth or magic/ snarled Laodicea.

/Fine, fine…./ answered Kuja.

The two stopped,then slowly looked around the place seeing all the people are staring at them. All the townsfolk felt silent then a kid just said...

/Cut it out ya people! Just this two strangers are shouting at each other doesn't mean you have to stare at them and stop/

Laodicea and Kuja stared at the kid for a moment. The kid, probably, is about eight years old. Shorter than about a head to Laodicea and has a short,bouncy black hair, the kid laughed at them. Kuja felt a surge of anger.

/Hey you bratty kid! Yeah, we thank you for saving us from an embarassing moment! But that doesn't mean that you can laugh at us afterwards/

/Ooops! I'm sorry! You're not the one I'm laughing at! Actually, it's Iia I'm laughing at/said the kid,choking with laughter.

/Why are laughing at us then/ Laodicea asked curiously.

/Hi Cea! I just made a deal with Allen. He's that boy who saved you fwom that dweadful shouting of youws. Ouw deal is to make suwe thewe's no hawm going to the castle. He's an expewt at going in the castle! He did it fow fwee/ Iia said happily.

/But how on the earth did you know Iia, that we are going in the castle/ Kuja asked, anger slowly cooling down.

/I heard you last night but grandma caught me.../Iia said. A tinge of red was appearing on her cheeks.

Laodicea nudged Kuja softly at his side. /What/ he asked.

/What are we going to do? Let's try going in the castle first./ Laodicea said.

Allen and Iia are staring at them, waiting for the answer of their newly-made friends.

/Uhmmm...come with us you two. I, Zircon and MY friend Cea is going to try to go in the castle/ whispering to Laodicea/without stealth and magic./ Kuja again emphasized the word my and friend.

Allen said, smiling by the decision/Sure! You still have another choice though if you'd like!. Oh man, you're my idol ya know/

The four, which looks like a family altogether, walked towards the gate of the Alexandria Castle. Two Alexandrian soldiers are guarding the entrance. When Kuja and Laodicea walked towards the gate, one of the soldiers blocked them.

/Halt. State your name and business inside the castle./ the soldier said with defiance.

/I am Zircon and this is my friend Cea. We are tourists from the regency of Lindblum. Our parents have gone on a trip to Treno. Unfortunately, we cannot come. You see to our luck, our professor assigned us a project. That is to report our visit to the Alexandria castle. Since our parents agreed, we have to come./ Kuja said with confidence in his voice.

The first soldier went to the second who is still blocking the gate. Whispers are heard and a terrible uneasiness are felt by the four. Silence is deafening when the first soldier approached them./

/I'm sorry. As much as we can let you come in, but the royal highness Queen Brahne is meeting someone important today. Come again tommorow./ she said gently.

/But we are going home tommorow morning! It is really important you know/ Laodicea said pleadingly.

/I'm really sorry.../

* * *

/You see! I told you! We still have plan B. Follow me now/ Allen said excitedly. 

He and Iia are running so fast that Kuja and Laodicea had a hard time catching up. Then, Laodicea fell. A bunch of kids are running towards and trampled on her. She was pushed on a patch of land on which very sharp rocks are seen. Her knee was bleeding, her face full of gashes, arms badly scratched and blood is flowing out like river on her knee. And she was crying. She hate blood!

/Kuja...h-help/she said while tears are streaming from her eyes.

Kuja felt piercing pain somewhere in his body. Then his pendant, Terra's light, shone very bright. He look back and saw Laodicea whose knee was bleeding badly. He ran fast to Laodicea who turned chalk white and clutching her torned, blood stained dress across her knee.

/LAODICEA/shouted Kuja.

/...The pendant.../said a thought in his head.

Holding Laodicea's hand tightly and the other on his pendant, he murmured/Please...please...I know she's still alive...let her be safe.../

Kuja slowly kissed her bruised forehead, blood clinging to his soft lips. Suddenly, a blinding light filled the both of them. Laodicea's blood stained dress is suddenly clean, almost as if it was new. Scratches all over her body is now healed. All bruises are totally healed. Her knee stopped bleeding and returned as if nothing happened. Laodicea stirred. This time, Kuja dropped down to the ground. Laodicea opened her eyes and was shocked that Kuja is lying at the ground.

/Kuja! Are you alright/ Laodicea said with panick. She saw that the pendant's light is dimmer than before.

/Kuja used this on me.../she thought.

/AH YOU STUPID MONKEY! WHY DID YOU USE THE CRYSTAL's POWER/ she screamed/NOW WHAT WILL WE DO/

Kuja jerked awake. He waved his head graciously. Then he suddenly faced Laodicea.

/Oh, shut up! If it weren't for me, you'll just be cold and lifeless. And I'll just see your body rotting there./ he said delicately. Kuja smiled evily looking at Laodicea.

To his surprise, Laodicea hugged him so tight as if his bones are gonna break. He gave in and also hugged Laodicea saying,

/I never know you hated blood. For your birthday, I'm thinking of giving you something bloody/ They both laughed and noticed that the pendant is shining much more brighter ever.

/Hey! What ya doin' on the ground? You're wasting time ya know/ said a familiar voice.

Allen and Iia are back. They are holding a ladder and some rope.

/Come on you two! I told you Allen, they awe pewfect fow each othew/Iia chimed merrily.

They walked to the steepled tower in which Kuja and Laodicea fell into. There was no one there.

/Perfect/ said Allen and Iia in unison. /We've got a bit trouble into retrieving this ladder we hid a week ago. Dante the sign maker saw our hiding place and hid it in his backyard full of howling dogs./ Allen smirked./At least we got it back./

/Hey, Cea and Ziwcon. Me and Allen will be fiwst. You two follow us, okay/ said Iia.

Allen, who is holding the ladder, went up first followed by Iia. Then Kuja and Laodicea are to follow.

/Ladies first/said Kuja.

/Don't you dare peak in my skirt/snapped Laodicea.

/Well, I've got manners that's why I let you first! And I won't peak in that skirt of yours! I certainly don't have any hots for that/ snapped back by Kuja who is eyeing Laodicea with much more interest as he said that.

/If I just caught you peak---/

/HEY! Are you two going up/ shouted by the two kids above.

/We're coming/ shouted back in unison by the two.

Laodicea climbed first then Kuja. Kuja was having difficulty climbing up because Laodicea keeps on kicking him because of the skirt. He climbed down, waited for Laodicea to climb up the stairs then he followed. They are now above the steepled tower.  
Laodicea breathe with amazement as she saw the beautiful view of Alexandria before her eyes.

/Wow! The view up here is nice/she said in amazement.

/Oooh...she better fall down there in excitement/Kuja sniggered loudly that Laodicea almost push him.

They walk in a fifteen minute silence under the blazing hot sun of the noon. They cross small, narrow passages and wooden bridges. The two Alexandrian kids are used to this but Kuja and Laodicea aren't. They keep on stumbling. After walking the rooftops, they went down to a well maintained lawn with trees of all kinds. They sat first because of tiredness under the cool shade of trees. But it's nearly lunch time and started complaining because of hunger.

/I'm hungry...It's lunch time already. We forgot to bring our food.../Allen said sadly. Iia agreed with agony in her voice.

/Yeah.../

Then, an apple was thrown to Allen's lap. Also to Iia and Laodicea. They looked up and saw Kuja smiling, eating up an orange and apple. He laughed and sat down with them.

/Ziwcon! How nice of you/said Iia.

/Yeah! We're pretty hungry you know/said Allen.

But Laodicea is not touching her apple.

/Go on, eat that. There's no poison there. I can't poison you with them/Kuja said, laughing in amusement.

Then Laodicea smiled and took a big bite. They ate in laughter under the trees. Suddenly, Kuja stood up.

/Hey, Iia and Allen. Listen. We'll take our journey from here. Thanks a lot guys for helping us enter. Don't worry Iia, we'll be back before your grandma's lovely supper. Please do invite Allen as a sign of our thanks. Like what we've said, we have to explore the castle you know.../Kuja said uneasily.

/So you two are from Lindblum/the two asked.

/That doesn't matter. Look, we still have a lot to do. We need to hurry./Laodicea answered them.

/Okay, I do expect you two latew at suppew! Bye/said Iia.

/Meet you this evening! See ya/said Allen.

The two climbed the ladder fats and disappeared from view.

/Whew...So let's start and I hope it's right.../said Kuja wearily.

Together, they now climbed the ladder into the grounds of Alexandria castle as the start of their mission. Little did they know that they still have a long way to go. If they hurry up, there's still time...

* * *

Oh mY gOsH! Chapter 4's a misery! Soooooo lOnG! Please read and rate! 


	5. Unexpected

Another Chance to Start Again with Crystal Tears  
Disclaimer: I do not own Square Soft Enix...rejoice for I do not own it because if I do...well, I may not as well be writing this fanfic right now...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter 5: Unexpected**  
Kuja and Laodicea climbed down the ladder Allen and Iia nicked from Dante the sign maker. At last, they are now inside. But what troubles do they face now?

/Look, we need to be careful. Alexandrian soldiers are scattered everywhere and they almost guard every gate, doors and passage ways. Even corners I daresay/Kuja said.

/Yeah I know. I can see two guarding the entrance hall. Fat chance you know./Laodicea said, her eyes observing the silent place.

The two walked very quietly, pausing every minute to check if there's someone walking towards them. They slowly walked to avoid soldiers on guard duty. Then they decided to split up.

/Hey Kuja. Let's try to split up shall we/Laodicea asked him.

/Why? I still got my memory where Brahne's chamber is. We don't need to split up./he answered.

/I mean because, I think some soldiers spotted us. When we walked across the corner, one of them stared at the place we have been. As if there's someone there. Then went down to ask the soldier we saw down the U-bend awhile ago.../she said.

/Oh well, you've got a point. So they won't notice or they will be confuse, right/Kuja asked.

She smiled as a sign of approval.

/But promise me you'll keep yourself safe. Okay/Kuja told her in a protective voice.

/Sure, I promise/Laodicea said, blushing furiously even though she doesn't know why.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They approached one corridor, unprotected by any soldiers and there they decided to split up. But...  
/Hey! Stop! I told you! (Kuja and Laodicea froze in terror) They're prowling around here, I saw them awhile ago! Call General Beatrix from the gardens. Hurry up/shouted an Alexandrian soldier in excitement.

/There's no need to call Beatrix/said serene voice.

The soldiers stood in terror. Kuja and Laodicea we're also shocked. Are they going to be caught?

/Forgive us, master Kuja./then the soldiers scurried away to their guarding post.

Kuja and Laodicea carefully turned around to see where the voice came from.

Standing in front of them is a man but the most unusual because he got this feminine looks. Dazzling silver-gray hair which resembles feathers flow down smoothly to his waist. His slender body was in perfection. And he wore clothes almost shocking because it almost revealed himself. The man smiled and his face was sort of an angel. His twinkling sapphire gaze met theirs.

/Why are you here? Kids like you aren't allowed in big places like this. Are you lost/the man asked.

/N-no, we are n-not l-ost/Kuja said sheepishly.

/Well, it's so rude of me. I haven't introduced myself/the man laughed, his laughter filled the eerie silence.

/My name is Kuja./the man said serenely/And you two/

/I am C-cea.../said Laodicea.

/Mine is Ku-...Zircon/said Kuja. He nearly slipped in his real name.

/Well, well. I have important matters to do. By the way, are you two in love relations/he asked lazily while brushing his hair through his soft hands.

/NO/

/I'm just kidding. You go home now. Tell the guards you have my permission. Don't prowl around./he said, while walking away and laughing at the idea of having the two in love relations.

The two stood in silence.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
/Now what will we do! We can't let him just walk away! He's meeting Brahne now/said Laodicea.

/I know...I know.../said Kuja wearily

/Are you tired/asked Laodicea

/No but...I seem to drain out energy when I saw Kuja.../

/Oh no! We are losing time! I remember, when you start to feel weak our time is one by one...lost.../Laodicea said.

/Really/ Kuja said, hoping he could sit for a moment because of the unusual tiredness he felt.

/Kuja, I promise we'll go home as soon as possible but we have to meet up with the older Kuja first/ said Laodicea in a worried voice.

Kuja never felt anything like that. The time they spent with the other Kuja seems to be draining his energy...sucking it with unusual force...as if saying 'Time is lost. Time to be recovered is lost. Regaining energy, lost the time. With time, life is taken away...'

/Would this mean that if we wouldn't hurry, I'll die once again/ said Kuja in an empty voice.

The two walk without speaking to each other. They walk into the corridors of the castle, their footsteps echoing. Then they reached the stairs that leads to the Queen's room.

Two soldiers are guarding the door heavily. Then Kuja and Laodicea heard loud footsteps. They quickly ran and hid behind a stone gargoyle near the stairs. A woman walked past them. A woman whose face is full of courage and strength. Hailed with her super human strength, General Beatrix faced the two soldiers.

/Any reports today/ she said.

/General, two kids were seen awhile ago prowling inside the castle. But master Kuja interfered us. He said that they are under his supervision./ the soldier said, bowing to her general.

/Why did you let them go away! You know that this day, Kuja and your royal majesty, Queen Brahne, is having an important discussion! They might interfere/ Beatrix said angrily to both soldiers who looked deeply terrified.

/But General, master Kuja is in full confidence of giving his supervision to the two kids/ the other soldier said pleadingly.

/Very well. But if you see them again, report it to me at once/ then Beatrix walked away to the other corridor.

/Phew, that was close/ said Laodicea. /Kuja, what are you doing/

Kuja went up the stairs and used the power of the pendant. He transformed himself into Beatrix and faced the soldiers.

/General, we haven't seen the kids yet/ they said.

/I am going to deal with them. Leave them alone./ Kuja said. /And, check the storage downstairs. I will talk to the queen./

/Y-yes General.../ the two said, wondering as they go down the stairs.

Laodicea mouthed 'What the heck!' at Kuja but Kuja just smiled and mouthed back to her to come up the stairs. When Laodicea reached the top...

/WHAT IN THE NAME OF---/ she said.

/Oopsie, no shouting. You should thank me for a brilliant plan, girl. There's no way we could get past them! Even with one of your...brilliant plans./ Kuja said evily.

When they are about to get inside the room, Kuja felt someone hold his hands tight.

/Ouch/ he said/Cut it off Laodicea! You're hur---Laodicea/

He saw that one of the two soldiers is dragging Laodicea down the stairs and the other one is holding him tight. Then, he heard a voice chant a spell and there was blinding light. The soldier holding Kuja dropped down and fell asleep but the other one, managed to avoid the spell. She and Laodicea was gone.

/Noo.../ moaned Kuja. He can't use the pendant right now for he had already used it awhile ago. He had no choice but to go inside and continue on. He can't let Laodicea be dissapointed to him, knowing that she saved him awhile ago.

Then he went inside the room. He then heard the conversation of Queen Brahne and Kuja.

/This is the time/ he said and closed his eyes while meditating on listening to the conversation.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(wow...) i cant really focus much on continuing the story...ahaha! i have studies to be focus oN! but thanks anyways! please read and rate!


End file.
